


Multitasking

by MaryFangirl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryFangirl/pseuds/MaryFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il momento descritto segue immediatamente lo sneak peek Richonne della 6x15. Rick decide di raggiungere Michonne in bagno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multitasking

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Multitasking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349648) by [Scarlet_Ibis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Ibis/pseuds/Scarlet_Ibis). 



"D'accordo, vai" mugugnò Rick, rotolando via per libearla. La osservò mentre con aria rilassata usciva dal letto, con grazia si stiracchiava in tutta la sua gloria, poi si dirigeva in bagno per una doccia mattutina. Rick emise un basso sospiro gutturale, sia sbalordito che eccitato dalla naturale bellezza che la sua amante possedeva. Rapidamente si mise in piedi, borbottando tra sé, "Può arrivare un po' in ritardo" e andò in bagno.

 

Michonne chiuse gli occhi per il piacere mentre il caldo getto dell'acqua le colpiva il viso e il corpo. Si stupì per la sensazione di una brezza fredda, e si voltò per vedere che Rick aveva aperto la cabina.  
"Rick" disse con un tono ammonitore che non era nelle sue intenzioni, amplificato dal fatto che si spostò di lato, permettendogli di entrare.  
"Cosa?" chiese lui con il suo solito sorriso. "Ho pensato che potessimo fare più cose contemporaneamente. Risparmiare l'acqua...cose del genere"  
"Giusto. Ho la sensazione che la mia doccia da sola sarebbe stata più breve" replicà lei, la voce bassa.  
"Forse" disse Rick, la voce ancora più bassa, con le dita agili carezzava il suo petto bagnato. "Ma non sarebbe altrettanto divertente"  
Gli occhi incollati ai suoi, lasciò che una mano carezzasse il suo ventre, sopra l'osso pubico, e affondò tra le sue pieghe. Gli occhi di Michonne si allargarono a quel contatto intimo. Era già umida per lui – lo era stata fin da quando aveva lasciato la camera da letto. Gli concesse un sorriso discreto mentre si rendeva conto di essere sempre pronta per lui.  
"Perché stai sorridendo?" chiese Rick, nonostante stesse sorridendo anche lui.  
"Per te" disse lei semplicemente, avvolgendogli le spalle con le braccia, sollevando la gamba sinistra, permettendogli di andare più in profondità. Sibilò mentre l'accarezzava, proprio così come le piaceva.   
Era strano in un certo senso, come avessero rapidamente imparato quello che all'altro piaceva, e come scoprissero nuove cose insieme. Entrambi erano impazienti di accontentarsi, ed era un bene – era la cosa migliore.  
Rick era uguale a lei in ogni senso.  
Michonne si inarcò, aggrappandosi a lui con forza. Era vicina. Gli occhi cercarono quelli di lui, lanciandogli uno sguardo in cui lui lesse 'adesso'. La bocca aperta, annuì, sollevandola, penetrandola, facendo gemere entrambi per il contatto.  
"Michonne" mormorò, prima di baciarla profondamente, saldamente massaggiandole le natiche a ogni gentile spinta.  
Lei attorcigliò le dita nei suoi riccioli umidi, sollevandosi ulteriormente, e allacciando le caviglie dietro di lui. Lui interruppe il bacio, optando per il suo collo che si mise a mordicchiare. Sapeva che lei era sempre estremamente sensibile lì, specialmente per via della sua barba incolta. Improvvisamente, un gemito le scappò dalla gola raggiungendo le sue labbra. Rick aumentò il ritmo.  
"Sì?" le chiese.  
Michonne annuì senza parole.  
"Dillo" le ordinò, la voce poco più che un sussurro mentre la induceva toccandole il clitoride a ritmo con le spinte.  
"Sì!" rispose lei, la voce bassa ma aggressiva.  
La bocca di lui cercò nuovamente la sua. Michonne era vicina, ma lui lo era di più. Era l'unica persona che poteva farlo ragionare, così come poteva fargli perdere ogni controllo.  
Mugolò nella sua bocca mentre sentiva che stava per venire. Qualche altra convulsa spinta, ed ebbe finito.  
Rick la strinse, appoggiando la fronte alla sua. "Tu non hai finito" affermò, più che chiedere.  
Michonne gli rispose con un tenero bacio.  
"Va bene – c'è ancora tempo" disse Rick, afferrando il contenitore dello shampoo.  
"Rick - "   
"Ecco, prendi questo" disse, porgendogli la confezione. "Puoi occuparti dei miei capelli mentre io mi occupo di te" disse, un luccichio negli occhi mentre si metteva in ginocchio. "Visto? Multitasking".


End file.
